Mistletoe Misgivings
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: Vongola-style mistletoe challenge: The first person who kisses Tsuna under a mistletoe gets to have one wish. Ah but wait-! Where is Tsuna going? And WHO is he running to for protection from his crazed guardians?


**Author's note: **nd finally the LONG one-shot is over... I'm so tired. and it's soo LATE! Christmas is already over and T^T Oh well! Please enjoy this! My late Christmas gift to all the 8027 fans! Have a happy day everyone and advance happy new year as well! (Thinks: Should I make a New Year 8027 fanfic?)

* * *

><p><strong>Mistletoe Misgivings<strong>

_by ilYamatsuna7227li_

_HIEEE! Someone help me! _A certain brunet thought as he scrambled across the street, stumbling now and again as he looked around cautiously, his eyes flickering back and forth across the empty street.

When the young brunet finally arrived at the place of 'sanctuary' he let out an involuntary sigh of relief. However, a few minutes of relief seemed to sow doubt into the boss' heart as he looked at the sliding door of a very familiar restaurant.

_It can't be helped… He's the only sane one left (with sane being the keyword!)! _He reasoned with himself. He really wanted to grab a hand-full of his hair right now and tear off his chestnut locks but he must stay calm! He needed to stay calm! Or else he'll go to mental asylum due to mental breakdown. However, he was snapped out of his calming-oneself-maneuver, when the door suddenly opened as though it knew that he was on the other side of it.

Amber eyes blinked in astonishment as it met brown ones which were looking at him a bit tearfully. Yamamoto Takeshi stared at the slightly shaking form of his boss Sawada Tsunayoshi who was staring at him in equal amazement.

"Arre? Tsuna?" Yamamoto said his expression of puzzlement and surprise quickly changing into one of happiness. "What are you doing here Tsuna?"

"Y-Yamamoto!" Tsuna gasped as he looked around cautiously. Shouting his name out like that was reckless! Too reckless! The walls have ears!

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow at his friend's obvious fear.

"Tsuna, what's wrong? Did something happen?" Yamamoto asked as he placed a hand on the brunet's head. The brunet flinched at the contact and the baseball idol looked at him curiosity and worry. "Want to come in?"

"Please!" Tsuna said in a choked out voice and not wanting to instill anymore fear into the brunet, the swordsman let him in with no questions asked.

"Hey Takeshi it's getting late why don't you-?" However Tsuyoshi Yamamoto was cut off from what he was about to say when he saw a familiar brunet enter their humble restaurant. "Oh Tsunayoshi-kun! What a pleasant surprise!" And then he added, noticing the brunet's pale complexion. "Is something wrong?"

"U-Uhm, I-I'm fine…" Tsuna reassured the older Yamamoto while he rubbed his eyes. "I was just… erm- wondering if I can stay here for the night?"

Yamamoto blinked in surprise but didn't say anything while Tsuyoshi nodded his head in approval. "Of course! You're welcome here anytime!"

"T-Thank you…" Tsuna mumbled in appreciation. Yamamoto shot him a worried look but said nothing. Instead, he turned to look at his dad with his usual smile.

"I'll go get the extra futon so that Tsuna can rest. He'll stay in my room." Yamamoto said with a gentle smile.

"Okay Takeshi. I leave Tsunayoshi-kun to you." Tsuyoshi said in approval. "Oh and before I forget…" Tsuyoshi looked kindly at the brunet. "Have you eaten Tsunayoshi-kun?"

"Y-Yeah, I ate at home. T-Thank you." Tsuna said he bowed a little to show his appreciation.

"Oh well if you say so…" Tsuyoshi said and the older Yamamoto gave his son a look that said is-he-okay? Yamamoto frowned a bit and he gave his dad a sharp nod before he placed back the smile on his face and led Tsuna to his room.

"So, where're your clothes?" Yamamoto asked as he and Tsuna entered his room.

"Oh…" Tsuna gulped. "I-I didn't bring any… I was sort of in a hurry."

Yamamoto raised a concerned eyebrow at the brunet. "What? Why?"

"I-" Tsuna began but then his eyes widened and he suddenly squealed. "HIEE! They found me!"

"What?" Yamamoto asked as he glanced to where Tsuna was looking at. The baseball idol's eyes widened when he saw a familiar silver-haired Italian running towards their restaurant outside his window.

"Gokudera?" Yamamoto called out as he leaned against his window. Tsuna let out another involuntary shriek as he hid in Yamamoto's closet. The rain guardian gave him a questioning look.

"Tsu-!" However he was cut off when he was hit on the face by a baseball (courtesy of Tsuna who found it in the closet he was hiding in). Yamamoto rubbed his sore nose as he looked at the brunet stunned.

Tsuna gave him an apologizing stare but then made shushing noises, quietly telling Yamamoto not to shout out his name and not to tell ANYONE he was there.

"OI! BASEBALL IDIOT!" Gokudera shouted, and Yamamoto looked out of his window once more. Gokudera was standing on the street with an impatient expression and…

…was that a strange plant on his hand?

"Hey Gokudera! Good evening!" Yamamoto greeted the bomber cheerfully.

"Shut idiot! There's nothing good about the evening!" Gokudera growled back. Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahaha! Okay if you say so!" Yamamoto said as he waved off Gokudera's anger. "So? What are you doing loitering the streets?"

"I'm looking for jyuudaime! Have you seen him?" Gokudera asked and as he said that, he looked sideways with sharp eyes.

Yamamoto pretended to be astonished as he said in a totally-innocent voice. "Hm? Tsuna? Why? Is he missing?"

"Kuh! Of course you won't know, idiot!" Gokudera huffed. "I'm just wasting my time with you! Whatever!" Gokudera turned around to leave but then Yamamoto stopped him.

"Neh! Why are you looking for Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked with curiosity before Gokudera could truly turn away. The bomber snapped back at him.

"Aha! So you do know where he is!" Gokudera said in triumph but then a scowl made it way to his face. "You better not be hiding him from me, moron!"

Yamamoto sweat dropped. "Ahaha! Of course not, I'm just wondering why you're looking for Tsuna. That's all."

Gokudera stared intensely at Yamamoto's face before finally he crossed his arms. "Che, it's your fault for not being at the meeting. I won't tell you, baseball idiot. I don't want you to win after all."

Yamamoto tilted his head a she called outside once more. "Eh? Win? Win what?"

"Nothing, I'm just wasting my time." And with that Gokudera finally turned around and left.

"Ah… okay Gokudera. Bye!" Yamamoto waved. After a few minutes he closed the window and faced his closet where a certain brunet was hiding.

"Now Tsuna, please come out. Gokudera's gone." Yamamoto said patiently and the closet door slowly opened. Tsuna peeked and he blushed when he saw Yamamoto looking t him with utmost concern. The Vongola stepped out slowly. "What happened?" Yamamoto asked.

Tsuna gulped, his throat dry, before he looked down in a defeated manner and sat down. "Reborn."

The rain guardian blinked. "The kid?"

Tsuna buried his face in his hands and Yamamoto sat down beside him. Tsuna hugged his knees to his chest as he begun to narrate what happened. "Reborn got angry at me because I failed the trigonometry test."

"Oh you mean that test we had before the holidays?" Yamamoto recalled as he gave Tsuna a light-hearted smile, trying to calm him. "I think I failed that too."

Tsuna gave Yamamoto a thankful smile as he continued. "Well, he was in a pretty bad mood when I came home and as punishment… He started a contest."

"A contest?" Yamamoto said out loud as he remembered all the Vongola-style contests and parties Reborn usually hosted. And then Yamamoto remembered that both of those Vongola-style activities had had the same prizes…

"So Reborn suddenly began calling everyone out (you know all the guardians)… You weren't there Yamamoto because you had a baseball practice and Reborn excused you. When we were in the house Reborn suddenly began explaining why everyone was there." Tsuna explained as he sniffed.

"_So, I'm sure all of you are wondering why you're here." Reborn said with a smirk as his eyes twinkled mischievously._

"_R-Reborn… look about the t-test I-I…" Tsuna begun nervously but then he shut up when a tonfa was shoved in his face._

"_Shut up herbivore. Let the baby speak, I don't want to stay here with you any longer." Hibari growled._

"_Continue what you were EXTREMELY saying!" Ryohei shouted with so much energy._

"_So I have thought of a new challenge for you." Reborn continued as he sipped his espresso. _(Now that I thought about it, where did that come from?-Tsuna)

"_Challenge?" Chrome repeated as she hugged her staff closer._

"_Gyahaha! No matter what happens Lambo-san will win!" Lambo laughed obnoxiously._

"_Reborn-san, is the prize of the challenge the usual?" Gokudera asked, knowing the usual ways of the Vongola-style 'activities'._

"_Yes, a wish, any wish, will be fulfilled by the Vongola." Reborn said as he gave Tsuna a hard stare which made the brunet gulp nervously. However, no one noticed this exchange._

_**YES! I will win this challenge and officially become the boss' right-handman! I won't let that baseball idiot get ahead of me anymore! **__Gokudera thought energetically._

_**I'll get that baby to fight me and win. **__Hibari thought with bloodlust._

_**Kufufu, I will control Sawada Tsunayoshi's body. Help me my dear Chrome? **__Mukuro whispered into Chrome's mind. She nodded silently._

_**Nyahaha! Lambo-san will make Reborn his servant! **__Lambo thought as he picked his nose._

_**I'll make Sawada join the boxing club to the EXTREME! **__Ryohei pumped his fist in the air._

_**I have a bad feeling. **__Tsuna thought as he stared at his guardians' faces._

"_And? What is the challenge Reborn-san?" Gokudera asked with enthusiasm. Reborn smirked as though Gokudera just told him he won a million dollars._

"_Well… I think it'd be fairly easy…" Reborn said slowly to build up suspense. However… he said the last thing Tsuna ever expected. "You have… to kiss Dame-Tsuna under a mistletoe."_

_Silence._

"_What the-!" Tsuna was the first to react as he jumped up. "What the heck are you saying Reborn? That's crazy! Right Gokudera-kun?"_

_Tsuna looked at his self-proclaimed right-hand man whose bangs shadowed his eyes. "Gokudera-kun?"_

"_Herbivore." Hibrai suddenly spoke and then Tsuna turned and squealed. The prefect was looking at him with a blank face and… was that a mistletoe on his hand? Where the hell did he get that?_

"_I have some more here." Reborn said as he distributed some mistletoes to Chrome and Ryohei._

"_EXTREME! I'll definitely win this!" Ryohei said with enthusiasm._

"_HIIIIIIII! Onii-san what are you saying?" Tsuna backed up in fear._

"_Boss, for Mukuro-sama…" Chrome said with determination._

"_Nyahaha! Come here Dame-Tsuna!" Lambo said as he jumped up and down making kissy noises._

_Tsuna backed towards the door as everyone began to gang up on him. It was like a Christmas holiday horror movie. Everyone was holding a mistletoe up and they had an almost bloodlust sparkle in their eyes. _

_Suddenly Gokudera stood up from his seat, interrupting their predator-like advance. Tsuna looked up in utmost relief and trust._

"_Gokudera-kun-!" Tsuna said but was then cut off._

"_Jyuudaime, gomenasai!" Gokudera shouted as he took the mistletoe from Reborn's hand and rushed towards Tsuna._

"_HIIIIIIIIEEE! Someone help me!" Tsuna shouted as the door gave way and he ran away._

"And that's what happened." Tsuna said with a sigh as he slumped back tiredly.

"So… Let me get this straight…" Yamamoto said slowly. "Everyone is trying to get you to kiss them under the mistletoe?" Yamamoto said stunned before he let out a laugh. "Wow! Even Hibari?"

"Yes…" Tsuna said and then he mumbled something about Hibari wanting to fight Reborn so much that he would do anything to fight him. "He'll probably bite me to death after he wins the challenge, though."

"Hm, and so you came to me because I was the only one who wasn't there?" Yamamoto asked the brunet with a kind smile. Instead of feeling apprehensive, Tsuna relaxed as he nodded guiltily.

"I figured that since you're the most sane- I mean, since you didn't have any crazy desire that would drive you to ambush me and put me under a mistletoe (Do they have a name for mistletoe phobias because I think I'm totally terrified of them now-Tsuna), you'd be willing to help me? Maybe?" Tsuna asked hopefully.

Yamamoto patted the other on the head. "Of course Tsuna! You can crash here until it's settled!"

Tsuna's eyes almost watered with relief. He had been in impossible situations for the last two days. He had hardly slept in tension because he feared that maybe while he slept Mukuro would jump him! Or else he'd wake up tied up to a chair and in the disciplinarian committee room with the disciplinarian members threatening him to behave! And when he did sleep, the moment he woke up he'd find pink grenades scattered everywhere and Lambo threatening him with a mistletoe… and…

"Maa… Tsuna calm down!" Yamamoto said as he patted the brunet's back. "You can rest easy now, I'll guard you even when you're asleep! I'm a light-sleeper so you don't have to worry!"

"Yamamoto, thank you." Tsuna sighed and Yamamoto smiled at him before moving to the closet to get the futon out.

"Ah let me help!" Tsuna said as he stood up.

"Nah, just sit down, I'll handle this. If you want, you can get something to drink downstairs. I still have to find you some clothes since you're sleeping over." Yamamoto said with that gentle smile of his.

"O-Okay…" Tsuna said, having no more energy to argue. He gave Yamamoto a backward glance as he left and he smiled to himself.

Thank goodness that he had a friend like Yamamoto.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry Tsuna, that's the smallest nightwear I have." Yamamoto said as he looked at his boss apologetically. Tsuna was wearing a big nightshirt and his boxers since Yamamoto's night pants did not fit him.<p>

"N-No! I-It's fine! It's better than nothing and it's really comfy!" Tsuna said as he waved his hand, however the sleeves were too long so he really can't show his hand.

"Haha! Well, if you say so…" Yamamoto said as he directed Tsuna to the futon. Tsuna nodded at him in thanks as he settled down. Yamamoto made his way to his own futon and settled down comfortably.

"So, does anyone know that you came to my house?" Yamamoto asked the brunet who was staring at the ceiling.

"No, I told mom but she swore she won't tell anyone else." Tsuna sighed. "But knowing Gokudera-kun and the others they'll probably come here or come back here sooner or later."

"Maa… don't worry I'll guard you until this challenge is over!" Yamamoto said cheerfully and Tsuna blushed a bit. "Ah! By the way, how long will this challenge last?"

"Uhm Reborn said until the eve of the 24th. He said that the challenge will lose its meaning when the clock strikes midnight at December 24." Tsuna said as he looked at the calendar.

"That's tomorrow!" Yamamoto said as he also looked at the calendar. "We can hold on until then!"

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna closed his eyes as he yawned. "Thank you, really."

"No problem Tsuna." Yamamoto said quietly as the brunet was gently lolled to sleep. Yamamoto watched the brunet breathing in and out softly for a while before he looked at the ceiling a serious tint in his eyes.

_Mistletoe… huh?_

* * *

><p>Tsuna's eyes fluttered open and for a moment he looked in confusion at the unfamiliar ceiling. After a few seconds he remembered that he was sleeping over at Yamamoto's and then he began to wonder why he woke up and what happened to the calm feeling he felt while he slept.<p>

The brunet sat up fearfully and looked around cautiously before his eyes were drawn to the futon next to him. He immediately began to understand why he didn't feel calm anymore. The epitome of calmness that kept him sane was not in his bed.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna called out sleepily as he stood up. He made his way to Yamamoto's window and opened it to stare outside. The lights in the Yamamotos' Dojo were on.

"Yamamoto…?"

* * *

><p>"Shigure Souen Ryu…!" However Yamamoto was interrupted when he heard a twig snap outside. His eyes narrowing, Yamamoto opened the door to the dojo with his sword ready. But then his eyes widened when he saw a wide-eyed Tsuna looking at him.<p>

"Tsuna! You're up?" Yamamoto asked as he looked at the brunet and ushered him in.

"Sorry, I woke up and saw that you weren't there and I got worried so yeah…" Tsuna said as he scratched his cheek sheepishly.

"Maa… Tsuna, perhaps you thought I got attack by the others?" Yamamoto laughed. Tsuna blushed as he wondered how Yamamoto knew.

"T-That's-!" Tsuna said as he looked at anywhere but Yamamoto. The rain guardian laughed again as he signaled for Tsuna to sit down while he closed the door.

"Saa… now tell me what's bothering you." Yamamoto said as he put down his sword and sat next to the brunet. "Well, you know aside from the fact that 6 people are after your first kiss."

Tsuna blushed fiercely at that as he played with the hem of his shirt. "I don't think I'll look at a mistletoe the same way again."

"Hm? Why?" Yamamoto asked tilting his head.

"My life is being risked just because of that plant! After Reborn's announcement, Gokudera-kun began carrying that plant everywhere like it was a part of his body!" Tsuna said desperately. "If I see another mistletoe I might tear it up to bits or something!"

"Ah really?" Yamamoto placed a hand into his pocket and took out something. Tsuna's eyes widened.

"T-That's-!" Tsuna said horrified.

"Maa… maa… It's not what you think." Yamamoto calmly explained as he baited the innocent plant in front of Tsuna. "A little girl who came into our shop began hanging these everywhere and Dad told me to take them down this afternoon."

Tsuna's eyes narrowed at the mistletoe as he looked away with a frown. Yamamoto smiled as he took Tsuna's small hand into his and placed the plant on his palm. The Vongola's sights snap back to him in wonder.

"Yamamoto… what-?" Tsuna asked as Yamamoto closed his hand around the accursed plant.

"My mother used to tell me that mistletoe is not only a symbol of love but also a symbol of peace." Yamamoto said in a gentle voice as he closed his eyes and remembered a time so long ago. "Enemies declare truce under this plant because it is said to bear love. It serves an aphrodisiac which explains while people often kiss under them!" Yamamoto added with a grin.

Tsuna sweat dropped as he shook his head at his guardian.

"However…" Yamamoto said seriously, causing Tsuna to freeze. Yamamoto opened his eyes as he looked at Tsuna with the gentlest of smiles. "It's also a sign and a charm of protection. So you shouldn't hate it too much."

Tsuna looked at the plant in his hand and nodded. Yamamoto grinned at him and stood up, letting go of the brunet's hand in the process. Tsuna immediately missed the warmth. "Now then! Let's go back to bed! I feel sort of sleepy now." And he yawned to show the truth of his words.

"Ah! Okay!" Tsuna said as he stood up immediately. Yamamoto nodded to him as he turned off the lights. He placed an arm around Tsuna as the two of them headed to bed.

Oh yeah, it was two in the morning by the way.

* * *

><p>"Hm? Shopping?" Yamamoto repeated as he looked at his dad while wiping the glasses. It was already afternoon.<p>

"Ah, I need you to go shopping for me. You can bring Tsunayoshi-kun with you." Tsuyoshi said as he took a piece of paper from his pocket. "Here's the list."

"I can get this at the Namimori Mall… the one by the station." Yamamoto mumbled under his breath. He looked at Tsuna with a questioning look. "You wanna go?"

"I-I don't mind… But I don't have any clothes to wear." Tsuna said as he referred to the overly huge t-shirt he was wearing.

"Maa… maybe I have some old hoodie from…" Yamamoto looked at Tsuna's build. "Three years ago maybe?"

Tsuna frowned at Yamamoto's description and the idol just laughed. "You can wear your pants from yesterday. I'll lend you the boxers and everything."

"O-Okay…" Tsuna said blushing at the fact that he had to borrow Yamamoto's underwear.

"Cool! Give me a few minutes." Yamamoto said as he ran upstairs to get the clothes and some scarves and mittens since it was practically snowing outside.

Several minutes later…

"Dad, we're off!" Yamamoto waved as he and Tsuna left the sushi restaurant.

"Take care you two!" Tsuyoshi said to the two boys as he returned to his work. Yamamoto placed an arm around Tsuna as they began to walk towards the Namimori mall.

"Yamamoto, are you sure no one will recognize me with this?" Tsuna whispered to the carefree guardian who was humming to himself. The brunet currently had his hood up and was wearing some fake glasses which Yamamoto got as a freebie from his last trip from the store. The hoodie Tsuna was wearing was blue and of course baseball themed. He also had a blue scarf around his neck while Yamamoto had an orange one slung carelessly around his neck.

"Yes, I'm sure Tsuna!" Yamamoto whispered back as he winked. "Just leave everything to me okay? Let's just focus on finishing the list my dad gave."

Tsuna nodded however he did not relax his guard just in case something did happen. The brunet placed a hand on his pocket feeling the container of pills and gloves. If worse comes to worse he'll have to use force to drive away his mistletoe-loving guardians.

"Let's get in here Tsuna… I think the special soy sauce Dad wants is-" Yamamoto began as he and Tsuna stopped but then the rain guardian paused as his eyes widened.

"Yamamoto what's wrong?" Tsuna said surprised by the sudden pause of his companion. The older teen gathered Tsuna in his arms making the brunet blush fiercely.

"Tsuna, gomen…" Yamamoto muttered before he shoved Tsuna directly into the girl's restroom.

"Wha-? HIEEEEEEE!" Tsuna screamed before the door closed on his red face. Just in time, a familiar bleach-haired boxing captain turned into view while shouting.

"EXTREMELY LOOKING FOR SAWADA!" Ryohei screamed at the top of his lungs as he scared people away. However the boxer stopped when he saw Yamamoto. "Oh! Yamamoto!"

"S-Sempai! Yoh!" Yamamoto said with an uneasy grin.

"You look weird today Yamamoto!" Ryohei said as he observed the teen's expression. "I thought I saw you with someone! But then that someone extremely went to the girl's restroom!"

"Ah… yeah that person was a girl… who is uhm…" Yamamoto began. "…A friend of mine?"

"Your girlfriend?" Ryohei said bluntly and the baseball idol blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

"Ahaha! Yeah I guess so." Yamamoto said as he scratched his cheek.

"Okay! So have you extremely seen SAWADA?" Ryohei shouted as he looked around energetically.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto said pretending to think. "No. Why? Did something happen? Gokudera was also looking for him yesterday."

"AAARGH! I extremely can't lose to octopus head!" Ryohei roared and without further explanation, left.

Yamamoto looked around to make sure no more of his fellow guardian were going to pop out unexpectedly and he discreetly opened the door to the girl's restroom and said in a low voice. " Tsuna, you can come out now."

After a few seconds, a blushing brunet came out of the restroom with his head bent down.

"Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked worriedly as he placed a hand on the brunet's hooded head. "I'm sorry, are you okay?"

"I-I…" Tsuna said and then he looked up. Yamamoto's eyes widened and a flush of pink spread across his cheeks when he saw Tsuna wearing… lipstick?

"U-Uhm, w-what happened?" Yamamoto asked as he chuckled nervously.

Tsuna placed a hand on his face to cover his mouth as he spoke. "A bunch of girls thought that I was a girl a-and they… they said I-I'd look cuter if I had some make-up on…" Tsuna said as his face heated up.

Yamamoto smiled kindly at the embarrassed brunet and he took a handkerchief from his pocket. Seeing the cloth, Tsuna put down his hand and Yamamoto took this chance to wipe off the lipstick.

"Y-Yamamoto, I-I can d-do it myself…!" Tsuna protested as Yamamoto continued to wipe of the make-up.

"Maa… maa…" Yamamoto said as he finished. "There. Tsuna really looks much better without make-up."

Tsuna flushed at that unexpected statement and he pulled his hood forward so as to hide from view his very red face. However just then, the door to the girl's restroom opened and a bunch of girls stepped out.

"Ooh! Is this your boyfriend?" A girl said her eyes sparkling as she looked at Tsuna who began to stutter. Yamamoto blinked as he tried to process if he knew the girl.

"W-What? N-No I…!" Tsuna began and Yamamoto deduced that these must've been the girls who put make up on Tsuna.

"Kyaa! You two look so good together!" Another one said as he looked at Yamamoto up and down.

"He's a nice catch." One commented but then she threw Yamamoto a steely stare. "Take care of her or you'll get it from us."

"H-Hey!" Tsuna said as he stepped over to Yamamoto to defend him from the onslaught. "Yamamoto is-!"

However the brunet was cut off when Yamamoto placed an arm around him and gave the girls a charming smile. "Maa… Of course I'll take care of him… er- her!"

Tsuna blushed beet red as the girls nodded their heads in approval.

"We'll get going then! You two play it safe okay?" The girls waved and then left. Yamamoto waved back at them with a friendly smile while Tsuna was still blushing and pressed up against his rain guardian.

"Saa… now let's continue the list!" Yamamoto said as he loosened up his arm around Tsuna.

"A-Ah…" Tsuna said as he exhaled to calm himself. The brunet and the idol proceeded to go inside the store they were aiming at before they were interrupted.

Several hours later…

"I think we've nearly finished it…" Yamamoto said to the brunet who was getting jumpier by the minute.

"A-Ah, r-really?" Tsuna said as he exhaled a sigh of relief. He was getting tired of being mistaken as a girl and-him and Yamamoto getting mistaken as a young couple. (Although secretly it made him smile when he saw girls frown in disappointment whenever they saw them.)

"Hm, I think we can get the final materials here…" Yamamoto said and then he grinned at the Vongola. "I can't believe dad mixed the grocery in with the decorations! It was a bit troublesome so I'm sorry for dragging you into this Tsuna."

"No, I don't mind. I'm the one who's really troubling you Yamamoto…" Tsuna said as he smiled at the baseball star. Yamamoto gave the other a kind smile before ruffling the teen's hair.

"Nah, you're no trouble at all Tsuna!" Yamamoto said and he laughed a melodious which made Tsuna join in.

However, the two were interrupted when they suddenly felt a menacing aura. Tsuna tensed up and Yamamoto's eyes narrowed. The two of them shared a look of understanding before they both hid at the nearest available hiding place. A photo booth.

"Sorry! You should find another one, we might take a while!" Yamamoto said to the couple who were about to enter the booth. The couple blinked and just as Tsuna and Yamamoto squeezed into the booth, Hibari Kyoya came around the corner.

Hibari Kyoya, the deadly prefect of the Namimori town was known all around for being vicious and strict when it comes to discipline. So naturally everyone began to tense up and walk away, trying to avoid him. Especially since his aura was screaming deadly and bloody murder at every step…

"Tch… Where is that stupid herbivore?" Hibari said to himself as his forehead throbbed. He glared around while he held up a mistletoe. Some girls squealed at this and Hibari silenced them immediately with a death-like glare.

"Wow, Hibari carrying a mistletoe around Namimori… I'd never thought that it would happen." Yamamoto whispered to the brunet in his arms. He and Tsuna were currently squished inside the photo booth. The young Vongola was blushing bright red as he firmly reminded himself that this was necessary since the space in the photo booth was small and also they had to move further back so that Hibari won't see them since a curtain was the only thing covering the entrance.

And then, as though hearing something normal human ears wouldn't naturally hear, Hibari begun to walk towards the photo booth. Tsuna tensed up and Yamamoto just held the brunet closer. Tsuna looked up curiously and he saw Yamamoto smiling at him in a calming manner.

_Yamamoto he's… _Tsuna thought as he looked at Yamamoto amber eyes dazedly _…He's so close._

Yamamoto blinked as he stared into Tsuna's chocolate brown eyes. The other teen seemed to be thinking deeply about something.

_Tsuna? _Yamamoto said voicelessly. The other teen blinked and then blushed when he noticed Yamamoto staring at him in worry. The baseball idol raised an eyebrow at him but Tsuna just shook his head rapidly. However the action suddenly caused Yamamoto to lose his balance. After all, he had his back turned against the curtain and was shielding Tsuna from view and at the same time holding him up since he was smaller than him and so his feet wouldn't be seen by anyone who comes in and all those stuff…

Yamamoto winced as he and Tsuna landed on the floor in a compromising position. Somehow, he managed to save the brunet from hurting himself but then…

"Oww…" Yamamoto muttered as he looked down at the brunet under him. "Tsuna are you-?" However Yamamoto was cut off when he looked at the Vongola and his eyes widened. The brunet was looking up at him with eyes wide, his face flushed perfectly and his scarf covering the lower half of his face, emphasizing his bright brown eyes with his fake glasses slightly crooked on the bridge of his nose.

"Curse that herbivore…" Suddenly came Hibari's voice from up close. Tsuna and Yamamoto both tensed as they looked up cautiously. "I can't believe he escaped after we captured him from his house. Kusakabe? Any sign of him?"

"_Sorry president but it seems like Sawada-san hasn't been seen since yesterday night." _Kusakabe said gravely.

"Did you check that baseball herbivore's house?" Hibari asked.

"_Yes. And Yamamoto Takeshi seems to be out." _Kusakabe said quietly.

"Does he know of the challenge?" Hibari asked as he looked at the photo booth in front of him. He sensed a weird presence.

"_It seems not. Reborn-san or any of the other guardians haven't informed him." _Kusakabe answered.

"Good. I don't need any more herbivores joining." Hibari said and then he ended the call without a goodbye. Hibari glared once more at the photo booth, and thinking that it was a waste of time and that he'd probably find another couple smooching away (which would not improve his mood).

When they were sure that Hibari was gone, Yamamoto protectively held Tsuna up as they sat down on the photo booth's chair.

"That was close." Yamamoto said as he unconsciously straightened Tsuna's clothes and glasses.

"A-ah…" Tsuna said as he peered over Yamamoto's shoulder. He sighed when he saw that Hibari was gone. However Tsuna was cut off from his thoughts when suddenly he felt arms wound around him and he was pushed into a very comforting hug.

"Yamamoto?" Tsuna asked as the hug tightened. However, as abruptly as the hug came, it ended.

"Sorry… I just suddenly thought that Tsuna looked very huggable." Yamamoto said as he pulled back with an apologetic grin.

"E-eh?" Tsuna said as he blushed slightly however Yamamoto just grinned at him. Tsuna frowned a bit. He knew that grin, it was a grin that hid so many things. Although Yamamoto was often honest and straightforward, he kept the most important things…

"Let's go…" Yamamoto said as he opened the curtain and walked out. Tsuna followed suit with a curious expression. He failed to notice Yamamoto look at the ground with a sad expression. The baseball idol was looking at the leafy remnants of Hibari's mistletoe.

_Everyone is after Tsuna's kiss…_

Yamamoto gave a quick glance to the brunet behind him who was looking around cautiously.

The baseball idol smiled to himself as he stopped walking and waited for Tsuna to caught up. When he did, Yamamoto placed his arm around Tsuna and smiled.

"Maa… maa… Tsuna everything will be fine. I'm here." Yamamoto reassured and Tsuna smiled at him. Yamamoto gave off a sad smile.

_I also want to go after Tsuna's kiss… _Yamamoto thought honestly and then he looked at Tsuna's nervous appearance and shook his head. _However, Tsuna's happiness comes first._

"Saa… Tsuna, after we finish the list let's have dinner." Yamamoto said as he looked at his watch. The baseball idol smiled at the brunet beside him and Tsuna smiled back.

"Yeah, okay." Tsuna said to his rain guardian. Yamamoto patted the other on the head affectionately.

_Neh Tsuna?_

_Did you know…?_

_I've known for quite a while now that I…_

"Wah, it's snowing!" Yamamoto said as he looked up and held his hand. Tsuna did the same and his eyes widened at the beautiful sight of snowflakes.

"Wow!" Tsuna said and he smiled brightly.

_I like you…_

"Hm? Tsuna are you getting cold?" Yamamoto asked when the brunet shivered. "Here." He took off his orange scarf and wrapped Tsuna in it. "I'll share my warmth with you so that you won't be cold anymore!"

Tsuna looked at Yamamoto's smile and he smiled as well as he held the warm scarf closer. "Thanks."

_Actually, I also want to join the contest the kid set up._

"You're welcome!" Yamamoto said with a grin.

_I want to be the one to get Tsuna's first kiss… _Yamamoto thought as he let out a smoky breath due to the cold. _I also want my wish to come true…_

Yamamoto closed his eyes as he crossed his arms with his face turned to the sky. _I want Tsuna to realize my feelings…_

_And I want to be together with Tsuna forever…_

"Yamamoto, what's the last thing on the list?" Tsuna asked as the two of them continued to walk.

"Hm…" Yamamoto said as he looked at the list. His eyes widened when he realized what it was. "It says mistletoes…"

"E-eh?" Tsuna said as he visibly paled. "B-But didn't your dad just tell you to take down the mistletoes from the shop yesterday and…?"

"Ah well, it seems like he wasn't expecting that the crowd who rented the restaurant wanted them." Yamamoto said as he read the scribbled note. "And I already threw out the mistletoes from yesterday."

"A shop full of mistletoes…" Tsuna said in a defeated manner. "That's not good."

"Maa… Tsuna it'll be fine." Yamamoto said earnestly. "Look you're in a costume and everything… No one will recognize you. I hope." And then Yamamoto laughed.

And so…

"Wow, they have a lot of mistletoes here!" Yamamoto said as he carefully picked one up. Tsuna looked around nervously. Yamamoto sighed as he took several mistletoes. "Tsuna relax. Being overly-cautious won't help you."

"But what if…!" However, Tsuna's anxiety was realized when…

"GYAHAHAHA! Lambo-san will take Dame-Tsuna's first kiss!" Lambo yelled as he danced around with pink grenades in his hands.

"HIEE! I should-!" Tsuna began to panic, however Yamamoto just calmly took a cap which was conveniently nearby, placed it on his own head and then pulled Tsuna to a secluded corner while he wrapped his arms around him. Yamamoto held on to Tsuna's hood making sure that the brunet's face was hidden.

"This is better right…?" Yamamoto whispered, his eyes shadowed by the cap. "This way no one can see us, Lambo will pass by as if nothing happened."

"Yamamoto you…" Tsuna whispered but then his eyes widened as Yamamoto pulled him closer jut as Lambo passed by.

"Arere? What are those people doing?" Lambo asked a she picked his nose. He was, unbeknownst to him, looking at Yamamoto and Tsuna hugging but since the corner was dark and since Yammaoto was wearing a cap and Tsuna had the hood up… (the light there was broken and yet to be fixed)he didn't know that. Tsuna froze in Yamamoto's arms while Yamamoto didn't react.

"Little kid, you shouldn't go there." The store manager said as he directed Lambo away.

"Hm, will you give me candy?" Lambo asked bluntly. Tsuna and the store manager sweat dropped.

"We don't sell candy here!" The manager said patiently. Tsuna sighed as he closed his eyes and buried his face in Yamamoto's chest. He listened to Lambo's insistence to stay while he reveled in the warmth of his rain guardian.

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto whispered to the brunet. "Lambo's gone now."

"E-Eh?" Tsuna said and suddenly the warmth was gone. The baseball idol had pulled away from Tsuna. He took of the cap and placed it back.

"We should get going now. We've almost finished the list." Yamamoto said his back on Tsuna. "We just have to buy these decorations then we can get dinner."

"O-Okay…" Tsna said and he watched dejectedly as Yamamoto took the mistletoes to the counter. _This is strange…_

…_my heart is beating so fast…_

"Thank you for coming! Please come again! And Merry Christmas!" The girl said as she bowed them out of the store.

"Even though Christmas is tomorrow, everyone is already saying Merry Christmas…" Tsuna said as he clutched the scarf around him tighter. He gave back Yamamoto's scarf when he was warm enough.

"It can't be helped, everyone is really excited about Christmas." Yamamoto said as he adjusted his hold on the things they bought. "Oh yeah, I still haven't bought you a Christmas present Tsuna."

"W-what? Y-You don't have to get me anything. I too haven't-!" Tsuna protested.

"Maa… maa… It's fine right?" Yamamoto said and suddenly his eyes sparkled when he saw a store that held his interest. "There! Let's see what they have on that store."

"O-Okay…" Tsuna said as he was dragged by Yamamoto.

"Hm, I like these chained bracelets." Yamamoto said as he took them. "And look, they even have mistletoe trinkets on them!"

_Gah! Mistletoe! _Tsuna said as he automatically went pale. However, automatically Yamamoto placed a hand on Tsuna's shoulder effectively calming him.

"Maa… it's just trinkets." Yamamoto turned to the saleslady and smiled. "Two of them please."

The girl blushed as she gave Yamamoto two chained bracelets with mistletoe trinkets. The baseball idol paid her and then he turned to Tsuna and took his hand.

"Hey Tsuna did you know…?" Yamamoto said as he carefully put on the bracelet on the brunet. "Chains are considered as 'links', as 'ties'… This is why I decided to get chained bracelets because I wanted to be tied with Tsuna. No matter how far apart we are, I hope that when Tsuna looks at this bracelet Tsuna remembers that our friendship links us in our hearts."

Tsuna watched in fascination as Yamamoto put on the bracelet for him, and he watched as Yamamoto put on his. However, baseball idol seemed to be having trouble so he did it for him.

When he was done, Tsuna touched the mistletoe trinket on Yamamoto's bracelet.

_Protection…_

_How strange… My heart is beating a bit too fast. _Tsuna thought to himself.

Yamamoto watched as Tsuna eyed the trinket on his bracelet and he reached out towards the brunet unconsciously. "Tsuna I…"

"KYAA! It's true!" A girl suddenly shouted, causing Yamamoto to freeze in his action.

"What? A silver-haired foreigner running around with a mistletoe in his hand while shouting 'tenth!'?"

"Oh my-! What is he doing do you think?"

Throughout this conversation, Tsuna had frozen into a statue. The most persistent of his guardian was here! Oh someone save him!

However…

"Maa… Tsuna leave this to me." Yamamoto said as he winked at the brunet.

"Uhm hey!" Yamamoto called out to the girls and automatically the girls turned to him in interest but then their faces fell when they saw Tsuna with him. Yamamoto laughed as he continued. "So, maybe that guy shouting 'tenth' while running around with a mistletoe is looking for a 'tenth' person to kiss him under the mistletoe."

Understanding and happiness entered the girls' eyes and also…

…FIRED-UP determination and crazy fan girls intincts on overdrive.

"I'll be the first person to kiss that hunky guy!"

"No I will!"

And just like that… It became a competition of who will be Gokudera's 'tenth' kiss.

"GYAAAAAAAAA!" Came a distant scream.

"G-Gokudera-kun…" Tsuna said worriedly. Beside him Yamamoto laughed.

"Ahaha! This way he won't be alone during Christmas!" Yamamoto said with a smile. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Anywa, let's go get dinner Tsuna! There's a fast food restaurant just around the block." Yamamoto said as he grabbed Tsuna's hand.

"Ah, okay…" Tsuna said and he looked at his and Yamamoto's intertwined hands and identical bracelets.

* * *

><p>"Here." Yamamoto said as he placed a tray of food on their table.<p>

"Yamamoto, you bought the bracelets and even dinner?" Tsuna said exasperatedly. "The least you can do is let me buy this time!"

"Hm? Ah well, I wanted it to be my treat so yeah…" Yamamoto said as he pushed Tsuna's food towards him. "Now eat up."

"T-Thanks." Tsuna said as he reached out for a burger. Yamamoto watched his smiling before he also reached out for some French fries. However when they were half-way through…

"Excuse me…" The waiter suddenly said. Tsuna looked up and suddenly he felt a chill crawl up his spine. "Sir, you have a mistletoe above your head."

Tsuna's eyes widened when the waiter suddenly leaned forward towards him. He got a brief glimpse of a mistletoe over his head being held by the waiter. And then Tsuna closed his eyes fearfully.

_Yamamoto…!_

CLANG!

Tsuna's eyes snapped open just in time to see the tray on the waiter's hand flying off along with the mistletoe.

"Tsuna let's go!" Yamamoto said as he took the brunet by the wrist. The brunet could only nod as his rain guardian proceeded to drag him away from the person who was about to kiss him.

"Kuh…Kufufufufu… How interesting." The fallen waiter who was hit by Yamamoto said as he stood up. The people in the restaurant pretended to see nothing as the guy stood up. His eyes flashed from black to blue and red. _It seems we have lost for now Chrome-chan… _

_Mukuro-sama, we can still go after them…_

Tsuna's frightened face from moments ago flashed across Mukuro's mind and he chuckled. _What a sweet expression. Yes, maybe we can go after them still but…_

Mukuro looked at the disappearing figures of the two.

_We have already lost… The moment Sawada Tsunayoshi seeked __**his **__help._

* * *

><p>Tsuna panted as he and Yamamoto ran through a crowd of people. He looked around but he didn't see nor feel the presence of Mukuro and he tried to tell it to Yamamoto but his lungs just couldn't enough oxygen. Finally…<p>

Yamamoto stopped at a nearby dark alley. Tsuna leaned against the wall tiredly but Yamamoto still had a grip on his hand, not that he minded though.

"Yamamoto, I… t-thanks-" Tsuna began but then he was interrupted when Yamamoto suddenly faced him and placed his hands against the wall, trapping Tsuna.

"E-Eh? Y-Yamamoto…?" Tsuna said as he looked at his guardian's unreadable expression.

"…me." Yamamoto whispered as he leaned his forehead against the wall just beside Tsuna's face.

"What?" Tsuna asked, his face heating up at the close contact.

"Kiss me…" Yamamoto repeated quietly. Tsuna's eyes widened and his face heated up even more.

"W-W-W-W-What?" Tsuna stuttered but Yamamoto didn't even lift his face to look at the brunet.

"Tsuna, I…" Yamamoto continued his voice slightly muffled. "I've always liked you… I didn't understand this feeling before. The way my heart pained when I see you… the way it beats faster when you smile. But now… when I saw everyone fighting for your kiss I was…"

Tsuna's eyes widened even more at the next words. "…jealous. Very very much jealous…"

"Yamamoto I…" Tsuna began but then he pursed his lips. What was he to say in this situation?

_Jealous._

The faces of the girls flirting with Yamamoto flashed in his mind.

Very very much so jealous.

Girls confessing to Yamamoto appeared in Tsuna's head. And the brunet gritted his teeth in annoyance.

"I'm sorry… I know you didn't want to be kissed under a mistletoe and to be used to fuel the prize for a wish..." Yamamoto began to talk in a fast manner and Tsuna noticed his arms shaking lightly. "But Tsuna if you… me… u-under the m-mistletoe… T-They'd…"

_If we kissed under the mistletoe_

_They'd finally stop chasing you…_

…_And I swear I won't use the wish so…_

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna suddenly said and the baseball idol froze as the brunet called him. "Please… look at me."

Unable to deny, the rain guardian gulped as he pushed himself back and look into Tsuna's eyes. There was a strange determined look in Tsuna's eyes. His brown eyes which had drawn Yamamoto so many times.

Unable to help himself, the baseball idol leaned forward. "Tsuna…" The brunet's eyes widened as he closed them fearfully and looked away. Yamamoto's eyes widened as he felt a pang in his heart. He let his arms fall to his sides and he looked away shadowing his eyes.

"Sorry I…" Yamamoto began however he was cut off when a small hand suddenly made him turn back. "Tsuna?"

"I didn't mean that Yamamoto." Tsuna said his face red and he was looking down slightly in embarrassment. "I wasn't rejecting you it's just…"

Yamamoto's eyes widened when he saw a familiar mistletoe (the one he gave to Tsuna in the dojo) dangling just above his tall stature. "Tsuna, you…?"

"There should at least be this much…" Tsuna said as he blushed while looking down. "As a thank you… And…"

Tsuna looked up his brown eyes glimmering in the darkness. "My Christmas gift as well."

"Tsuna…" Yamamoto said but then he gave a charming smile. "Ah… then I accept your present who-heartedly."

"Merry Christmas." Tsuna whispered as he tiptoed and kissed Yamamoto right on the lips.

Just then, fireworks began to go off. Gokudera who was being mobbed by fan girls looked up and he frowned but still, the sky looked very beautiful against the different colors.

Hibari stopped walking and looked up. His intuition told him that he already lost but still, he won't give up until midnight strikes.

Lambo had already forgotten the contest and thanks to Nana looking for him, he was able to get a lot of home-made cookies made by Tsuna's mother and he didn't feel like he lost at all.

Meanwhile, Ryohei who had been running around in the snow was found by Kyoko and scolded by her. Dejected, Ryohei went home because Kyoko convinced him that the person Tsuna likes had already won the moment Tsuna went to him. Easy to say, Ryohei didn't understand.

As for Mukuro and Chrome, the two of them were sitting down in a coffee pleasantly chatting while Mukuro did illusions to the passersby to increase his festive spirits.

Now…

Tsuna parted from Yamamoto as he looked at the baseball idol's shocked face. His own face was red from blushing but that did not stop him from saying. "Well…?"

Silence.

"Congratulations." Suddenly came a familiar voice and both boys looked up.

"Reborn!" Tsuna said in surprise as the baby jumped down from wherever he came from. Tsuna instinctively clung to Yamamoto as the baseball idol placed his arms around him to steady him.

"Yamamoto, congratulations. You have won the challenge." Reborn said with a smirk. "Now as the Vongola-style challenge states you can wish for whatever you want and the Vongola will fulfill it to the best of their capabilities."

"Yamamoto…" Tsuna said as he looked at rain guardian.

Yamamoto looked at the brown eyes before he closed his eyes.

_I want to be with Tsuna… but…_

Yamamoto opened his eyes and Tsuna was still looking at him curiously and he smiled a reassuring smile. "I wish for another kiss."

_I can't take Tsuna's choices away. He deserves to be with someone he wishes to be with._

Tsuna blinked in astonishment. "Eh?"

"Granted." Reborn said as he turned around to leave.

"Ah-! Wait-! You just can't decide whatever you want-!" Tsuna protested.

"Baka-Tsuna, as Vongola Decimo it's your duty to fulfill his request." Reborn said before he was out of sight.

"That Reborn…" Tsuna mumbled as he looked at Yamamoto. The baseball idol was looking at him eagerly and Tsuna blushed fiercely at the prospect of another kiss. Yamamoto placed a warm palm against Tsuna's cheek and leaned in.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he closed them and just as their lips were centimeters apart Yamamoto whispered something to the brunet.

Tsuna's eyes snapped open in surprise before a gentle smile made its way to the Vongola's face and he circled his arms around the guardian. "Yamamoto, don't ask for something that you already have…" And with that he closed the gap between their lips.

_The truth is Tsuna, the thing I wanted to wish for the most is… _

…_for you to be mine…_

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's note: <strong>Aww, and that is my story centering around mistletoe. I wish everyone enjoyed it! Let's all keep writing 8027 okay? Go Yamamoto and Tsuna! YEHEY!


End file.
